


Somewhere Else

by ichigokenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, House Party, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Voyeurism, Weed Smoking, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokenma/pseuds/ichigokenma
Summary: Somewhere else. That’s the only thing that could accurately describe how Kenma felt at this moment. He was somewhere else. The muffled sounds of laughter and music could be heard dancing around the room, the air was hazy from the smoke gathered around them, and the only thing he could smell was weed and Kuroo’s cologne. He was leaning on him watching Hinata take another hit through his lidded eyes, it was like he was watching him and Kageyama through a tv screen. As Kuroo’s large hands carded through Kenma’s hair, he could feel himself get lost in the sensation that sent shivers down his back.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Somewhere Else

Somewhere else. That’s the only thing that could accurately describe how Kenma felt at this moment. He was somewhere else. The muffled sounds of laughter and music could be heard dancing around the room, the air was hazy from the smoke gathered around them, and the only thing he could smell was weed and Kuroo’s cologne. He was leaning on him watching Hinata take another hit through his lidded eyes, it was like he was watching him and Kageyama through a tv screen. As Kuroo’s large hands carded through Kenma’s hair, he could feel himself get lost in the sensation that sent shivers down his back.  
Hinata faced Kageyama, and pressed his lips to his, tilting his face upwards to deepen the kiss. To Kenma, it always looked like they treated kissing each other like it was a competition, who could prove to the other they loved them more. When they broke free, Kageyama readjusted himself and let his head fall gracefully into Hinata’s lap, looking up towards the ceiling. The LED lights that lined the room were set to fade, each color that flashed faded into the next, filling the room with vibrant color. He watched how the light would catch on the smoke that swirled around them, like how the sunlight reflected on clouds.  
Smoking always made Kenma feel relaxed, and like he was in a completely different state of mind. Aware and focused, yet distant. Sounds reverberated in his ears. Every touch echoed on his skin, Kuroo’s soft hands felt heavenly, he melted into every swipe his fingers made across his hands. Kuroo was currently tracing circles on the back of Kenma’s hand with the tip of his index finger. His head lifted from Kuroo’s shoulder, to meet their lips to a soft kiss. His hand met Kuroo’s cheek, pulling him even closer. The taller boy pulled Kenma into his lap, situated his legs around his torso, and his hand fell to the small of Kenma’s back.  
Hinata watched as the two made out in front of him, fascinated by the arching of Kenmas back as he rolled his hips, falling deeper into the kiss. He lightly tapped Kageyama’s cheek silently urging him to watch the two. Kageyama turned his head, without shifting the rest of his body. Kuroo’s face became visible once Kenma had moved his attention to his neck, sucking small bruises on his once flawless skin. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open and his mouth curled into a smirk when he noticed the two younger boys watching this happen. His eyes fell shut again falling deeper into the sensation. His hand crept its way to the hem of Kenma’s hoodie, inching it upwards, revealing Kenma’s pale skin.  
Kenma’s pace quickened, and his breathing became more audible as he grabbed the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion. The cool air of the room sent shivers over his bare chest, he copied him, pulling off Kenma’s hoodie and undershirt simultaneously. The heat that radiated off of Kenma’s chest contrasted with the cold fingertips of Kuroo’s hand. Their lips had joined once again, Kuroo’s tongue snaked into Kenma’s mouth, their hot breath echoing in tandem with one another’s.  
Kenma turned his head to look at the couple behind him, as if to check if he was putting on a good enough show for them. Kuroo kept his mouth on Kenma, mouthing a path down to his collarbone. Kenma’s hands were on Kuroo’s shoulder’s, but his eyes were on Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata had begun unashamedly palming at his growing erection through his pants, Kageyama was seemingly doing the same, unconsciously. Kenma flashed them a smile, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. His hands slid down to Kuroo’s belt buckle, unclasping it, followed by unbuttoning his pants. His boxer briefs had a small wet spot where precum had leaked through. He hooked his finger under the elastic waistband, exposing his erection. His slender hand curled around the base and slowly made its way up to the head, running his thumb across the top. Kuroo let out the softest of moans as Kenma’s pace sped up slightly. He made a move to reciprocate, but his hand was stopped before he could pull Kenma’s pants aside.  
“Let me- let me take care of you first” Kenma managed to breath out, nodding slightly to get him to agree.  
Kageyama lifted his head from Hinata’s lap, enamoured by the couple’s heated movements and noises. He placed a hand on the ginger’s cheek, pulling him into a forceful kiss before sliding his other hand into Hinata’s pants and clasping around his cock. In his intoxicated state, every touch felt intense, Kageyama continued stroking, exciting every nerve.  
Kenma’s pace sped up once again after hearing the whine that left Hinata’s lips, which in turn forced a deeper moan to escape Kuroo’s throat. The beat of the music through the rest of the house rang through Hinata’s ears, broken only by the sound of Kuroo’s moans. Kageyama pulled his pants aside, and his mouth closed around Hinata’s cock, letting it hit the back of his throat, the muscles in his throat twitched trying not to gag. Hinata’s hands slipped through Kageyama’s black hair, grabbing a fistful.  
Kuroo’s breathing was ragged, moans slipping out without permission. His junior was being relentless, waves of pleasure shook over him, building to a crescendo in his abdomen. Kenma leaned into his ear, faintly whispering the words that would make him unravel,  
“Cum for me? Please?” It was just loud enough for only Kuroo to hear, the intimacy in his voice pushed him over the edge. Kuroo came on Kenma’s hand, which didn’t stop pumping until he was completely finished. His face was visible to Hinata, who hadn’t taken his eyes off them. He now let his eyes close and he threw his head back, bucking his hips into Kageyama’s face, who’s hand wrapped around the base of his twitching cock, to avoid choking. His moan was higher than Kuroo’s, but filled with the same amount of pleasure. He came in Kageyama’s mouth, who tried his best to swallow as much as he could, letting only a little fall down his chin.  
Kuroo decided to turn Kenma around, so he could watch the two like he got to. He was positioned in between his legs, with his head resting on his chest. Kuroo’s hand had made its way into Kenma’s pants, stroking slow at first, but speeding up gradually. Kenma’s eyes trailed over Hinata who crawled his way onto Kageyama’s lap, rolling his hips fulfilling Kageyama’s wordless begs for friction, and sliding his shirt off. Hinata had seemingly boundless energy, despite the drugs in his system, and having just cum.  
“Aren’t they fascinating?” Kuroo whispered in his ear before brushing his lips past his jaw and down the nape of his neck. He brushed Kenma’s hair out of his way with his free hand, then gliding down his shoulder, leaving goosebumps behind his fingertips.  
Kageyama moaned against Hinata’s shoulder, he bit the fabric of Hinata’s hoodie, trying to muffle himself. HInata’s hand was sending shockwaves through Kageyama’s body as it pumped around his cock. His mouth darted around his collarbone and chest, leaving small red and purple marks.  
Kenma’s breath hitched as Kageyama’s blue, lust filled eyes met his. Kuroo sped up yet again, making the younger boy fall further back in his grasp, and let out the faintest whimper. His fingers curled against Kuroo’s knee, scratching at the denim. He pulled Kenma’s dick out of his sweatpants for better access. Kenma bit his lip, suppressing the involuntary noises that threatened to escape his throat. He was on display for everyone in the room to see, the vulnerable thought of all the eyes on him was erotic, yet humbling.  
Kageyama buried his face in Hinata’s shoulder, letting out a moan that was higher than anyone would expect, considering his deep voice. His back arched as he came against HInata’s hand. His mind was only on the overwhelming feeling of sudden release, unable to form coherent thoughts about anything going on around him. Which was a shame, since it meant he missed the strangled sounds erupting from Kenma’s mouth. A high whimper left his lips in response to Kuroo’s touch, and his body jerked as he came, spilling over his bare stomach, and his lover’s hand.  
Kenma never got bored of having sex while high, every touch, every feeling was amplified, the sounds seemed gentler, and he felt like he was somewhere else, where the only people that existed were the people he could see. The sounds from the party happening just outside the door became more audible as he drifted back to reality. Hinata sauntered back from the en suite bathroom after cleaning off, and had begun packing another bowl for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being very description-heavy due to the lack of dialogue, but I'm happy with how it came out. As always comments and Kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
